In the Dark
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: The Toys never actually saw the Original's human form. When they did, their whole perspective changed. Human! Animatronics. Slash. OOC. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. First FNaF fic, so please no flames! This does have SLASH in it. As in romantic pairings and BoyxBoy and GirlxBoy [There wasnt enough options for GirlxGirl Sorry.] Um, relationships are going to be between the Toys and Originals, so if you don't like that you can just calmly go back to the page you were on before.**

 **If you have a problem with the relationships, I will say this right now; This is FANFICTION. I can ship who ever I want! If you don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Er, updates are going to be irregular and I really appreciate plot suggestions and reviews. They keep me motivated!**

 **This isn't going to have a major plot, this is more like loosely related one shots.**

 **Storytime!**

Troy, or Toy Freddy, stretched before jumping off the stage. Behind him he heard BonBon and ChiChi do the same. He distantly heard the other animatronics come to life in the other rooms.

Troy turned to look at his band mates. A light enveloped them, blinding anyone in the vincity. When the light vanished there were not animatronics, but _human_ s in their places.

Troy supposed they were good looking. They were made to please the children and so, their bodies stylish. ChiChi had a crop top with a Lets Party bib and black shorts. Her golden hair was up in a short top ponytail. BonBon, on the other hand, was dress like a rock star with his skinny jeans and graphic tee shirt, his blue hair slightly brushing his ears, bunny ears flopping. Troy himself had short brown hair, wearing a dress shirt and jeans. His bear ears were tucked into his top hat, which sat snugly on his head. They all had rosy cheeks.

Troy found himself grinning.

"You guys want to bug the Originals?" He asked. By bug, he meant beat them up, one of their favorite pass times. They had never seen the Originals in their human forms, only their animatronics. Seeing his friends agree, he lead them to the Parts and Services room.

Walking in, they were greeted by the sight of the Originals, beaten up and broken, slumped against the walls. Troy didn't know how, but they were never as they left them. Once, the Toys ripped off Chica's jaws and Bonnie's face plate. The next visit, they had new ones on. He suspected that someone must have fixed them up. The Toys didn't know who though.

ChiChi walked over to Chica, slamming the old animatronic against the wall. She leaned in close.

"Hi Chica," her voice said, sickenly sweet. They new animatronics found that the Originals were very protective about the metal bird. They believed that it was because she was the only girl. Troy saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy power on and stir slightly. Their eyes were trained on the two females.

ChiChi continued. "We'll make it a lot less painful if you show us your human form~." The Original kept quiet, the only sign she was paying attention were the powered up eyes tracking ChiChi's movements. Freddy coughed, his voice box crackling. ChiChi's grip tighten. Even in human form, they kept a portion of their animatronic strength. She starred twirling a knife between her fingers.

Troy and BonBon went to block the other 'tronics from helping. Freddy spoke up, voice glitching.

"ChICa, yOu Can shOW tHeM. It'S oKAy." Chica looked at Freddy, who's eyes showed sadness and defeat. She nodded and looked down, closing her own eyes. A light enveloped her. When the light receded the Toys gasped in shock and horror. In place of the yellow Original, was a girl that couldn't possibly be over seven. ChiChi recoiled from her, backing away.

Chica had a slightly old fashion dress with poofy short sleeves, a Let's Eat bib topping it off. Her curly blonde hair was more of a sunny yellow than ChiChi's own golden blonde. Part of it was pulled back, making a mini ponytail, whike the rest was loose. Chica dropped to the ground and scrambled over to Freddy, who hid her behind his back protectively.

"Are- Are all of you children?" Troy couldn't believe it. All this time they thought the Originals were adults, now they find out that at least one of them was a _child_. The Originals sat mutely until a light covered their forms. Troy felt his breath leave his lungs.

They were all around his age. Bonnie had a collared shirt with jeans on, a purple zip up hoodie completing his outfit. His purple hair was shaggy, brushing his shoulders. Purple bunny ears completed his appearance. Foxy had a loose v neck on, strings attached to the front neckline. Ripped jeans and a brown leather trench coat, which reached his knees. His red hair was close shaven on one side and fox ears adorned his head. Freddy, Troy noticed, had a slightly more gentlemen look, with a dress shirt paired with a dark brown vest on top. Slacks added to the look, with his hair neatly groomed. His top hat was smaller than Troy's, with his bear ears sticking out of his head. They were all cover in bruises, looking worse for wear.

Freddy's voiced shook Troy out of his observations.

"Well? Is that," he stopped to cough, "Is that all? Or are you gonna beat us up even more."

BonBon found his voice. "You're all children."

"So are you."

The Toys approached them, electing to ignore the flinches and the way they tensed. Freddy curled protectively around Chica, who had snuck onto his lap. They just sat there for a while, staring at each other. Toys and the Originals. A knock from the door caught their attention, making their heads whip around.

BB was at the door grinning. "Hey!" he faltered for a bit, looking around the room

"Where are the Originals?"

Troy whipped around to find that, yes, the Originals were gone. He cursed, standing up, BonBon and ChiChi following his lead. The old animatronics must've snuck off, using the knock as a distraction.

The Toys shared a look and walked out of the room, ignoring BB's questions.

They had a lot to think about.

 **Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this is shorter than the last chapter. This is more of a filler. It's sorta the Toys and Originals second meeting but we'll, hopefully, be seeing more of the Toys next chapter.**

 **Sort of curious here, are any of you studying for exams? I am. It's a huge pain in the- wait. I can't say that. This is supposed to be child friendly, somewhat. And as I am going to be adding violence later, I should probably skip language.**

 **Oh well. I'm failing in that subject anyway.**

 **STORY TIME!**

Freddy surveyed the party room. It was full of children and parents alike. He was hanging around the drink machine, leaning naturally against the wall.

The only reason they were out was because it was Halloween and Chica wanted to hang out with other children. Freddy supposed it was okay. Lots of people were in costumes and their animal ears didn't look too out of place.

He looked around, spotting Bonnie and Foxy blending in with the small crowd of teenagers. And Chica- where was Chica?

Freddy straightened and looked around spotted a head of blonde hair making her way towards him. He relaxed and waited for Chica to arrive.

"Freddy, Freddy! Look what I made at the arts and crafts table!" Chica showed Freddy a drawing composed of different color stick figures, "I'm the yellow one and your the brown one. Foxy's the red and Bonnie is purple."

She peered at him with her big purple eyes. "Do you like it?"

Freddy crouched down to her level and took the drawing, holding in his hands. He pretended to inspect it, finally nodding for show. "Hm, I think," He paused for dramatics, " That this is one of the best drawing I have ever seen."

Chica's face split into the biggest grin Freddy ever saw. And to think, a few weeks ago she wouldnt have been able to do that, with her teeth hanging out of her dislocated jaw. He silently thanked Goldie for fixing her up in his head. Even if the limp golden animatronic was annoying.

Without Goldie, Freddy's older brother, they would've been a lot worse than a couple of bruises. Goldie's real name was Lance, though they don't call him that usually. They all remember their real names just, for the sake of simplicity, they call each other their animatronics names. Real names only remind them of the-.

Freddy cut off that train of thought, refocusing on Chica. He handed her back the drawing, straightening up and smiling at her.

"Why don't you go show Bon and Foxy? I'm sure they will appreciate it." He nodded over towards where they were located. The two boys had broken off from the group, now conversing near a table. Chica nodded and hurried off on her mission.

Freddy smiled and looked around the room, focusing on the stage. A chuckle left his throat at seeing the Toys. Their make up was so hilariously put on. Toy Bonnie looked like a girl for goodness sake! He looked eyes with Toy Freddy, Troy if Freddy remembered correctly from the Toy's conversations.

Troy paused in his actions, not enough to be noticeable. (After all, these were animatronics, of course they're going to glitch. Freddy, personally, thought humans come up with the most ridiculous explanations.) Freddy raised an eyebrow and smirked across the room, holding up his glass in silent mockery. Troy carried on, as if nothing happened. Though Freddy noticed his actions were a bit more stiff than before.

Freddy regrouped with the others, near the ball pit. Each were looking happy and pleased. Bonnie held a stuff animal he won and Foxy was sipping from a cup, occasionally sharing with Chica, who was eating cotten candy. Freddy himself, had a cup of water. He didn't like the taste of the fluffy candy and kindly declined when Chica had offered him some.

"Everyone happy with today?" He asked. Seeing everyone nod, he lead the to the backstage, each of them moving silently through the 'employees only' door. Freddy silently removed one of the tiles next to the curtains, revealing a ladder.

The ladder led down to their rooms, which were thankfully not discovered. The Originals usually went down there during the day, going back to the Parts and Services room at night, as to not arouse suspicion. The Toys themselves had their own rooms, though the entrance was in the meeting room. Not very convenient in the Original's opinion

"Hey Goldie," Foxy greeted. The golden haired man was situated on the couch. Goldie looked around his mid twenties. He looked like Freddy grown up with blonde hair. When they were outside, which was rare, the Fazbears passed as a brother babysitting his little siblings and their friends. Chica usually posed as their little sister, with her blonde hair resembling Goldie's.

"Hey kiddos. How was the Pizzeria?" Goldie looked up at them.

"I made a picture!" Chica exclaimed as she handed him the paper. Goldie looked at it and narrowed his eyes playfully at the child.

"Where am I?" Chica looked down shamefully. She looked like she was about to cry and Freddy hoped she wouldn't.

"I couldn't fit you in the paper. I'm sorry." And it was true, for the four figures took up a tremendous space. Goldie laughed and winked, hoping to cheer her up.

"S'okay Cupcake. How about we all watch a movie? Your pick." Chica brighten up before going over to their rack of DVD's. Picking out Veggie Tales, the Originals sat on the couch together for the rest of the day, laughing at Larry and Bob. They stayed like that until it was time to go up.

They all climbed up the ladder and moved quickly and quietly to their positions, avoiding the Toys and arriving just in time when the 12 o' clock bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for waiting! A bit of the Toys in this chapter, an actual second meeting between the Originals and Toys.**

 **ON TO STORYTIME!**

"BB! Get the Marionette from his box, will you? Please." BB looked up from his game of cards. Troy was in front of him in his human form. _That's peculiar, normally they'd be at the Originals throats by now_ , BB thought, getting up and nodding farewell to Mangle.

He skipped over to the prize corner, flashing into his human form before the giant present box. He knocked on the outside and heard a faint rustling sound. The top fell off to reveal the Mariontte, peering down at his guest.

"Hello, BB. What makes you feel the need to wake me." The Marionette shifted forms until an adult took his place. He had black hair with black irises, wearing black clothing striped white, which contrasted greatly with his pale complexion. BB winced as Mari rubbed his eyes, dark circles standing out.

"I think the Toys wanted to do a meeting. It seemed pretty urgent." BB said, making his twelve year old voice squeak. He flushed, the other toys never had voice issues (Aside from Mangle) and they were only two years older than him! Mari chuckled.

"Well, it must be important since they never bother with the _regular_ meetings." It was true. The Toys absolutely detested the scheduled meetings, saying they're too boring and takes up too much fun time.

Together they walked to the meeting room where all the other Toys were. The stage group was sitting stiffly, if not a bit fidgety. Mangle on the other hand, he was spinning in his chair. He halted to a stop and nearly fell off his chair once he caught sight of the two animatronics in the doorway.

They sat down and stewed in silence before ChiChi opened her mouth. "Did you know the Originals were around our age? I mean ones even a kid!" Her eyes looked nervously at Mari, who raised an eyebrow looking thoughtful.

"I always did think something was odd," He murmured before he cleared his throat, speaking a bit louder. "As a matter of fact, no. They are not under my jurisdiction. They are actually in the care of another animatronic, Goldie, I think his name was. Personally, I never met him before." It was silent before BB spoke up.

"Can we go see them? The Originals, I mean." The security guard was already taken care of. Idiot didn't even remember to wind up the music box. BonBon shifted, drawing their attention.

"Well, one's actually a child." The last word was said in no more than a whisper, though everyone heard it. Mangle's voice glitched angrily.

"WhAT?! I toLd You gUYs Not TO mESs wiTh theM! YoU WeRE BeaTIng uP a ChILD foR PiZZa's SakE!" The beaten up animatronic never took part in the bullying of the Originals. Mangle supposed it was because he understood what it felt like to be beaten up. The Toys looked down, ashamed. Even BB took part of the bullying. Mari didn't take part in this, but felt an obligation to calm everyone.

"Why don't we head down to the Parts and Services room to see for ourselves." He suggested. They all walked down to the room, each having different thoughts whizz through their head. Outside the door they flashed to their animatronic forms in case an Original attacked them. When they opened the door the room was dark and cold. BB could faintly make out the outlines of the beaten up animatronics.

A noise came from them as the Originals powered up and looked at them. The Toys sat in front of them, Mari standing in the background. A light enveloped them, shifting them back into their human forms. Mangle cleared his throat.

"H-Hello. My name in Mang- Mangle." The Originals looked at them silently until Freddy changed forms, the others following his lead. BB felt his heart stop. One of them _was_ a child. Younger than BB even! Freddy spoke up.

"Freddy. My name is Freddy. This is Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy." Freddy gestured in their general directions as he said their names. His voice was cut off, emotionless. He didnt even seem to talk, mor like murmuring or mumbling. Even then, BB could hear the soreness in his throat. Mari spoke to the Originals.

"On behalf of our apologies, would you like to come out of this stuffy room? You may go as you please from now on." The Originals looked unconvinced until the little blonde whispered something in Freddy's ear. BB was too far to hear it, by it must have been something since the bear human hybrid slowly nodded his head.

They slowly got up, Foxy stumbling a bit before Bonnie steadied him. Outside of the room BB flicked on the light switch and the Originals shielded their eyes from the sudden light.

Freddy went up to the stage and ran a hand over it, nostalgic. He lifted himself up and sat on the stage. His voice was cracked as he talked. "Its different. More," he struggled to find the right word. "More colourful. Does the mic still work?" At ChiChi's nod he looked around him. BB guessed it was a lot to take in. Chica skipped over to a claw machine, examining the prizes.

"Its like it was before we were murdered." Bonnie said. Fredbear's Diner had been more colourful than when the Originals were in use. BB felt his throat close up. BonBon asked the question on their minds.

"You all were murdered?" Foxy looked up from where he was examining the table cloth patterns. "You guys aren't?" BB vaguely registered Mari going back to his box. At the blank looks he recieved, the Originals paused and looked at them.

"Oh. We just assumed that you all..." Chica trailed off. The Originals looked at them for a bit longer before resuming their activities. The Toys followed a moment later, though the atmosphere was more stiff. Freddy slipped off the stage only to sit back down next to it. The curtain nearly covered him and if the light wasn't on, BB guessed he wouldn't have seen him at all.

They stayed in the play room until the 6 am bell rang and they went back to their positions. The Originals gave them small nods of farewell, so the Toys didn't count that night as a total failure.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, not up to my usual standards for this story...**

 **Again, plot suggestions are encouraged, as are reviews! [Hint Hint]**

 **STORY TIME!**

It's been a few weeks and the Originals has slowly gotten more relaxed in the presence of the Toys. They haven't met Goldie yet, him preferring to stay in the rooms, but the conversations weren't as stiff as they were before.

The Toys mostly stayed out of the way, occasionally starting up a conversation between them and the Originals. Mostly it was either the Band or Mangle who talked to them.

The Originals try to stay out of the same room as the Toys, (When asked, Mari said it was because of trauma, or something like that.) either that or claming up and going quiet.

The Toys were actually healing too, though not as much as the Originals. They had to deal with the fact that they went against their programming.

They harmed a _child_. Ripped off her jaw even! It was a very traumatic relization so to speak.

"Hey BonBon, ChiChi, Troy?" They looked up to see Mangle in human form. His voice didn't really glitch when he was like that- only when he was very emotional. "Could you go to the Party Room and get the tool box? It should be near the door. I kind of, well not me exactly, but you know the _kid_ s they sorta messed up my hand and , well..." He trailed off.

Troy thought about it. On one hand, Mangle needed the tools very badly. On the other, however, the Originals were going to be there too. That's where they spent most of their time, anyways.

Troy decided that he would take one for the team and go into the party room. Whats the worse that could happen? Maybe they wouldn't be there. He gestured the others to stay put before he went outside the room.

He crept along the dimly lit hallways, mindful of the cameras. Pushing open the door, he went to the side, only pausing when a sound reached his ears. Were ome of the Originals actually singing? Troy must admit, it did sound quite good.

He stayed in his spot against the wall, hidden in the shadows. The song was quite somber, creepy and wistful at the same time. The song stopped and Troy bit back a sigh.

He grabbed the tool bag and started to the door. Only problem was that the bag dropped half way and created a loud noise. He froze and whipped around to face the Original. A very red face Freddy greeted him with a squeak.

Troy hurried to apologize. "Sorry! I was just, uh, just getting tools for my friend!" Darn it Troy! Don't mess this up! Why the heck are you stuttering?! Tossing one more quick apology over his shoulder, he bolted from the room, running towards the room where his friends were.

XXX

Mangle raised a confused eye brow when the tool bag was thrown to him by a red face brunet. "Thanks...? Why are you so red?" Troy simply shook his head, pressing his face against his hands.

Troy still had a trace of red on his face when they all went down to their rooms. Sitting on his bed, he groaned, leaning down on his back with his hands still on his head.

Why does that dang bear animatronic human thingy have to look that cute?!

 **Sorry for the super short chapter! Review? Maybe it'll make me more motivated?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry for the wait, I'm having a bit of a block right now. So, if the chapter is short, like last time, I'm really sorry in advance.**

 **So, uh, yeah. That's basically it. While we're still on questions (No we aren't. Why did I say that? Too late now.) does anyone actually read my other stories? Or are y'all just not in those fandoms?**

 **Perfectly fine, if you aren't. Uh, plot wise, gonna just jot this down, in this chapter you guys see some of the dark sides of the Originals. Next chapter I'm planning to introduce Goldie to the Toys and maybe the purple guy...?**

 **Also! I have a fic called 'How They Died'. It's on my profile. It's my version of how the children got murdered and this story will loosely use it, with a few minor changes.**

 **In apologies of my absence to this story, I tried to make this chapter longer. You probably can't tell, but uh, yeah. It's longer.**

 **STORY TIME!**

Troy watched as Freddy talked to Mangle. He felt an odd feeling stir in his stomach. He frowned as he couldn't figure it out. ChiChi nudged him, "You feelin' alright?"

Troy tore his gaze away from the pair, "Yeah. Uh, yeah, hey did you catch in the news that-" he got cut off by Chica rushing into the room. The two bands plus Mangle were in one of the meeting rooms. The relationship between them had gotten better, though Freddy still avoids Troy.

It's been a couple of days and Troy had never felt so awkward around another animatronic. Whenever he enters a room, Freddy goes quiet. Not like before, no. Not in a _you once beat me up._ No, it was more of a _you are such a wierdo, oh my god._ At least, in Troys mind it was.

"Chica, are - you _crying_?" Freddy's eyebrows furrowed. He walked towards her and crouched down. The room got very quiet, everybody looking at the blonde child. Chica sniffed, blinking fast. She opened her mouth, "I- I was walk - walking past the night guard in my - my robot form and- and he said I was fat and ugly!" The last few words were made into a wail as Chica burrowed her head into Freddy's chest.

Freddy wrapped his arms around her, making shushing noises. Picking her up, the bear eared boy walked over to Foxy who was previously holding a conversation with Bonnie. After Foxy gathered her into his arms, her sniffles muffled into his collar, Freddy then turned to ChiChi.

"What do you do to the bodies?" The Toys did something different, not shoving the bodies into suits. They had a more clean route. The Originals never asked about that before, always shoving the bodies in suits when they were the ones who had killed the guard, leaving the Toys to clean up. That was one of the reasons leading up to the annoyance and hate towards the older animatronics.

Troy answered instead of ChiChi. "We usually drag it out back towards into the dumpster. Normally the body is too mutilated and the workers assume it's rotten meat. The door is right there," the brunet gestured to a door to the side of the meeting room, "Its close to the office and employees rarely go out this way, only if there's a fire."

Freddy nodded, already heading out the door. Bonnie stopped him before he could leave.

"Freddy, you're in human form." said Bonnie.

"Well, its not like he's gonna tell anyone after tonight." Freddy said, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind him. Troy doubted that Freddy could kill the security guard. It was against common sense, since all animatronics kill people. Er, well security guards in any case. It was just that Freddy had this sort of innocence, like he was kept away from dark things all his life.

It made Troy want to bundle him in a blanket and never let him go. He looked away from the door, a faint blush on his face, making his rosy cheeks even redder. Troy didn't know what was happening to him. All these thoughts about Freddy was making him confused.

A gut wrenching scream came from the office. Mangle flinched and the others eyes' widened.

"Should we-" ChiChi got cut off.

"No. This is actually the norm, if you were uh, living in our, uh, era, I guess you could say? Reign?" Bonnie said. Foxy spoke up, "Freddy usually kills the night guards in his human form as that allows more movement. Plus, who're they gonna tell? It's sort of his way of saying no escape."

Chica was now sleeping against the redhead's chest, tear tracks drying. Troy marvelled at how she was able to sleep after hearing that scream. Even when _he_ hears a scream, he's not that bored where he'll _fall asleep_!

The screams had died down and the Toys slowly relaxed, only to tense up again when they heard the begging.

 _Please stop. I- I didn't do anything. I p- promise! Why are you doing this to- no. No, stop that hurts. Please. No. Stop._

Every few words were punctuated by a scream. Mangle looked a little bit pale. The Toy band themselves were feeling a little sick. They never really tortured the guards. Never drawn it out. Glancing over, BonBon turned a bit more green when he saw no horror on the other Originals' faces. No terror or fear or disgust. All he saw were mildly curious faces, like a child only half listening. And that may have been the most terrifying thing so far.

Bonnie shifted, drawing the others attention. "Sometimes I wonder what he does towards them..." Foxy shrugged. "Heck if I know. Come to think of it, he never does let in the same room as the body when he's finished."

The two weren't asking it in horrification. It was more of a casual question - as if they couldn't care less. And, Troy thinks, that they really shouldn't care. After all, this was their job, right? Their reason for existing.

ChiChi tries to talk, her voice strained from the effort to keep from vomiting, "Why are you guys not disgusted? Doesn't this remind you of a traumatic experience or somethin'?"

Bonnie shrugged. "We don't really associate this with that. This is Freddy being, y'know, Freddy. Overprotective, leader-ish. That was an," his face darkened, "unprovoked series of murders." The Toys were silent as the sounds finally died off. They didn't hear them again.

The door flew opened and every Toy in the room flinched. Freddy walked in, casually dragging a body behind him.

"Hello Freddy bear!" Foxy greeted.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Just cause you're the oldest - not counting Goldie - in the group doesn't mean you get to call me that!"

Bonnie smirked and the Toys' wondered at the Originals' ability to ignore the _dead body right in from of them_.

"You're just sour 'cuz you're the youngest besides Chica." He teased. Troy mentally filed those little age facts inside his head. Freddy scoffed and walked towards the exit, pushing the door open. Dragging the body, he left outside inside the dumpster. Walking inside, he wrinkled his nose, "That one was a lot more vocalized than the others."

"What do you do to them?" Mangle asked, losing a bit of his green tinge. Bonnie answered before Freddy could.

"Well, we know it isn't anything sexual since he goes all red when we mention it. See he's doin it right now!" Indeed, Freddy was a bit red in the face - and not just from the blood scattered on it. Grumbling, Freddy took Chica from Foxy's arms, adjusting her accordingly.

"I don't do any of that stuff. I just... torture them for a bit." Foxy made a frustrated noise. "But _how_ do you kill them?"

Freddy shrugged.

"Do you guys do that every time Chica is... insulted? Hurt?" BonBon asked. Bonnie nodded to his counter part. "Usually, yeah. Depends on who it is."

The Toys nodded, grimacing a little. Troy took back his earlier thought. Freddy could definitely kill.

Foxy took sight of their green faces. "Aw, cheer up lads. If you were from our time, this would be nothing! You're lucky that this one was in whole!" Freddy kicked the redhead, careful not to jostle Chica, who was still snoozing.

"Foxy!"

 **So maybe you could, review? It makes me more motivated! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I did say I was going to introduce Goldie in the last Authors Note. Shoot. Now I have an obligation...**

 **Uh, like always, read and review. Have a nice time reading this and come back for more (even though my update schedule is horrid).**

 **TO THE PERSON WHO ASKED WHY I ASK FOR REVIEWS: I included something on my profile, if you haven't seen it already, that addresses that topic.**

 **GUYS I JUST FIGURED OUT THE LINE BREAK BUTTON! Holy ravioli! Its been what? Four months since I've gotten an account? Just now figuring this out...**

 **Wait this means my word count will be less.**

 **Dang it. Guys don't tell the people in my other stories!**

 **Make sure to read the Authors note at the bottom.**

 **STORY TIME**

Foxy stumbled into the room. Limping over to Freddy, he rubbed his foot.

"Stupid little damn ladder step thing. Sweet honey ice tea, that hurt."

Freddy shot an amused glance at his friend. "Did you trip again?"

"No," Foxy said, narrowing his eyes, "I'm just cursing a ladder's existence for the fun of it. Idiot."

Freddy staggered back dramatically, clutching his chest. "Oh no, you've hurt my feelings! How will I ever recover?"

"I wonder." Foxy hit him on the head.

Freddy pouted and went over to where the bunny animatronic was sitting.

"Bonnie. My head hurts and its all Foxys fault."

Bonnie ruffled the brunet's hair, earning a yelp in response as Freddy desperately tried combing it back in place with his hands. "Poor little Winnie."

"My name is Freddy!"

"Okay Fredster." Goldie cut in from behind them.

Bonnie yelped and fell off the couch as Foxy roared with laughter.

Goldie smiled down at the purple haired boy and turned back to Freddy. "Where's Chica?" He asked.

"She's still sleeping." Foxy answered, walking closer to the others.

"Yep," Bonnie popped the p, righting himself on the couch, "Like a little baby."

Goldie rolled his eyes. "Well, we have two more hours until the nightguard leaves and then it's Saturday so the pizzeria will be closed and the security guard will be gone."

Up above they heard a muffled scream that suddenly got cut off.

A dragging sound followed it. Foxy sighed. "Make that zero hours, then."

Bonnie nodded, "Zero hours till you can continue to stalk ChiChi."

Foxy let out a cry of outrage as Freddy and Goldie laughed. The redhead flung a pillow, but it missed and nailed Freddy right upside the head.

"What is with people and abusing my head?!"

* * *

Chica snuck beside the stage. She had to be very quiet for this plan to work. She wasn't as oblivious as some might think.

Especially when it came to her family. Or flock, which ever one came first. Both apply.

She knew that Troy had a crush on her brother and Foxy had a crush on ChiChi (though everyone knew about that one. Except for ChiChi, of course). She also knew that they're both too stubborn to admit it. Even though Troy lets off major hints when he growls at Mangle for talking to Freddy.

Boys. Always complicating things.

She was right behind BB now, who was talking to BonBon. She had to time this very carefully, else BonBon would find out and no offense, but she really didn't think that particular animatronic could keep a secret.

She held her breath as she waited (which looking back on it, was a very stupid move) for the balloon loving boy to stop talking. Her knees were starting to hurt. BonBon started talking again.

"Well, anyway, I think that on Mon-" BonBon glanced at one of the tables and Chica took her chance, "-day? BB? Where'd ya go?"

Chica clamped a hand over BB's mouth with surprising strength, breathing quietly as BB stilled in terror. She let out a breath as BonBon left their little area to search for where his companion went off to. Starting to crawl backstage, she tugged the human animatronic with her, shushing him when he made a noise.

When they finally got backstage, behind the curtain, BB threw her hand off, looking at her incredulously. "Why did you drag me here?!" He asked.

Chica rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Would you believe me if I said I already knew that?" His tone was dry.

"It has something to do with all the tension around here. Usually in the subtext." The blonde scowled. It looked slightly ridiculous as BB was a few inches taller than the girl, but Chica still managed to look scary.

"What do you mean 'subtext'?"

Chica sighed and resisted to face palm. "Well it's surrounding Troy and Freddy, along with Foxy and ChiChi."

She was meant with a blank stare. "Lots of things are surrounding them."

She groaned to her oblivious companion. "You know what they say," she tried again,"You can't spell subtext with s, e, and-" she got cut off.

"Okay, how do you know what that is?!" BB's face was a interesting shade of red. Chica put a hand on her hip, making her seven year old figure seem sassy.

"I am literally decades old. I hear things. And I know that Troy isn't going to help at all with the situation because he's a stubborn little jerk."

"Wait, what about Foxy and ChiChi? Weren't we talking about them too?" Said BB, confused.

"One ship at a time young grasshopper." Chica brushed some dust off her dress in an attempt to look more professional while BB mouthed 'ship?' to himself in confusion.

"Then again, we may have more support in that relationship, and one of them already admits to liking the other." Not really, but Foxy was more clear about it than either of the bear boys.

"So - So, we're going to force them together?" BB asked.

"No, we're just giving them a little push in the right direction. All we need to do is get them to confess. And then love will swoop in. I think. Hopefully. Should be easy." Chica answered.

"And what happens if that doesn't happen?" BB couldn't help but questioned.

"Worse come to worse, we''ll just lock them in a closet or something."

 **Okay guys, Chica and BB have banded together to get the ships together! In the reviews can you guys answer some questions for me?**

 **1\. What are some ship names that can be used in the story?**

 **2\. Should there be a closet scene between Freddy and Troy?**

 **3\. Which ship should get together first?**

 **Before any of you go asking, I think those are the only ships that are happening. Chica and BB are too young, I don't really ship Goldie and Mari (though** **maybe I could include some playful flirting?) And I feel like BonBon, Bonnie, and Mangle dont need anyone romantically or sexually.**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I'm going to try updating more often on this story.**

 **If I don't update as often, feel free to yell at me in the reviews and if you pm me!**

 **Story Time!**

Chica pressed the button in the ear piece. "Bib to Balloon. Come in Balloon. Do you have a reading in your stance? Over."

BB huffed from the other end. "Chica, you do realize that we're in so much trouble if they find out we stole these right?"

Chica pouted from her position around the corner. "You're supposed to say Roger and copy that, Balloon. Besides, no one will ever notice. And start using code names! Over." She whisper shouted into the comm.

She could hear BB grumble on the other end. "Roger that. Over."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Okay, now, are you in position, Balloon? Over."

"Isn't this a least bit tedious? And, yes, I'm in position. You know, I never really thought you would take me seriously. Over."

"I still don't take you seriously. It's just that your idea has potential. Worst comes to worst, I'll have great blackmail. Over."

BB sighed and looked at a purple balloon in the corner. "I'll never understand girls."

Chica's voice was frosty. "Your comm is still on, Balloon."

BB paled and quickly turned it off.

He peered around the corner at Troy. BB took a deep breath. He can do this. Right? Right. Putting on a blank face, he turned the corner and walked over to the animatronic.

* * *

Chica grumbled about boys as she peered at her brother. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Freddy, tugging on his sleeve.

Freddy looked at her, "Hey, Chica. What's going on?"

* * *

Troy took one look at BB then shifted into his humanoid form. BB blinked at the spots that appeared in his vision. "Hey Troy. Can you help me with something? Like right after I get my eyesight back?"

Troy nodded and then realized that BB probably still couldn't see and said, "Sure BB, what is it?"

* * *

Chica pretended to sheepishly scratch her neck, "Well, it's easier if I show you, actually."

Seeing Freddy's apprehensive look, she quickly added, "It's not anything too bad, its just that - well, just, follow me? Please?"

* * *

"Oh, its just some malfunctions in the hallway..." BB trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you show me?" He suggested.

* * *

Getting them to outside the closet was actually very easy. Though when they saw each other, it quickly went south. Well, not exactly.

"Oh, uh, hey Freddy!" Troy nervously said, looking at BB for a quick second.

Freddy said nothing, looking at the other animatronic from underneath his bangs. Chica was this close to banging her head in frustration.

Freddy clears his throat. "I was following Chica. She said there was something for me to do?" The words were quiet and at the end, he shot a curious glance at the young girl.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "Well that's funny 'cause that's what BB told m-"

He was cut off when they were both shoved to the side. They stumbled over each other when they heard the door close. Troy banged on the door. "BB AND CHICA LET US OUT! Please." He added after a moments pause.

They heard Chica giggle, muffled by the door. "Aw, such manners! But unfortunately we need you guys to stay in there."

Troy groaned as he heard footsteps walk away. Jiggling the doorknob, he found that it was locked. Banging his fist on the door a few more times did nothing but build frustration. Turning back around, he abruptly paused.

Glowing blue eyes were a few inches away from him. Troy cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Freddy? Could you move back a bit, please."

There was a bit of shuffling and a low bang echoed through the small room. "Um, no, not really. I find myself incapable of moving backwards. Perhaps sideways?"

Troy didn't bother answering and shuffled to the side, meeting a wall a few inches in. "I can't go any farther."

Freddy made a noise as his hand hit the other wall, he slid down with his back to the wall til he was sitting. He looked up at Troy, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to his own wall. There was about a foot distance from them now. Not nearly enough space to transform without crushing the other.

Troy sighed as he sat down, "Might as well get comfy."

Freddy nodded, "So, uh, why do you have such different hair style?"

Troy self consciously checked his haircut. It was longer in the front while shorter on the side and back. "Oh, its sorta the new... trend. Why? Don't you see other kids with it?"

Freddy shrugged and rubbed his neck. "No, you don't really see a lot of children when you're a shelved 'tronic."

Troy felt like hitting himself. Way to open him up you idiot! Change the subject! Anyth-

"Sorry about scaring you with the guard." Troy blinked as he refocused on the bright glowing blue eyes.

Freddy continued. "You guys were a bit green. I saw that."

"What did you do?" The question was morbidly curious.

"Knives." Freddy shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh."

They stewed in silence for a while.

"Why are you all protective of Chica? Like, you especially seem way more protective." Troy couldn't help but ask.

Freddy sighed and scratched his head. "Well, she's the only girl and call us sexist, but we don't want her to get hurt. She's just more... vulnerable. Maybe it's because of some of that childish naivety that hadn't left yet. I am more protective of her because-" his voice brook off and he huffed a bitter laugh.

"Man, we've been 'friends' for about two months and now I'm spilling my guts like some sort of ditz and you're sitting there all brand new!"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. 'Brand new'? Must be some sort of 80's or 90's slang. "Is this about when you all were..."

Freddy turned an amused eye towards him. "You don't have to gloss over the facts, Troy. It's just a little sore for me, like a bruise. Not sure about the others. But yeah, I was the one who was with Chica the most when it happened. Shoved in my arms and told to run. But he found us. So I told her to run. And I stayed."

Troy nodded, not testing his luck with questioning who was 'he'. So to avoid silence, he blurted out the only question that came to him. "So, ya like jazz...?"

Freddy blinked before looking at him _and oh my god he is adorable like holy sh-_ "I've never actively listened to it."

Troy hoped that he wouldn't see his face burning. Get it together Fazbear and wait, they have the same last name? How did that escape his attention. He felt eyes burning into him, "It's a - You know what? Never mind. So how long do you think we're going to be in here for?"

Freddy made a humming noise, "Depends if the others happen to walk by. If not, a long time."

Troy nodded and learned his head to the side, resting it against the wall. "Why," he grumbled quietly as he shifted around, "is this room so small?"

Both of their legs were bent with one of Troy's leg between Freddy's and one of Freddy's between Troy's. Freddy shrugged, though Troy could barely see it in the darkness. It was a bit cramp but it could be a lot worse.

"I wish Goldie was here. He could've just teleported us out." The words were quiet.

Troy perked up at the new information. "Goldie? Isn't that the name of your caretaker, for the lack of better words?"

Freddy huffed a laugh, "Yeah, sorta like how yours is Mari. Except he is a lot more... friendly, you could say."

"Oh." Troy swore as his arm hit a sharp edge.

He also cursed when Freddy hit him in the leg. "Ow, what the h-e-double toothpicks was that for?!"

"You're not supposed to cuss," Freddy looked at him like he was stupid, "What if a child heard that?"

Crush be darned, Troy could not keep the disbelief from his voice as he replied, "Yes. Because a child is going to be here after hours."

Another hit landed on his leg, though this time it was lighter. "Still, my point still stands. And Chica and BB are children."

"Who're years older than what they appear to be."

Freddy didn't bother answering that statement. Instead he hummed a melody under his breath.

Troy perked his ears, it sounded like... "Is that the Freddy Fazbear theme song? I'd think you would have gotten sick of it already."

"Well," Freddy shifted, "It's the only one that comes into mind at times like these."

Troy nodded then banged on the door sideways with his fist. Freddy jumped before asking incredulously, "The heck was that for?"

Troy smirked at the riled up bear. "Trying to get someone to hear us, duh."

Freddy blinked and then face palmed. "Why the heck did we not think of that before."

He started banging on the door too, not bothering to stand up. Troy momentarily paused to check Freddy out then resumed his actions. The glowing blue light made enough that Freddy was showing his neck up. And sue Troy for looking but he was in an inclosed space with his crush. He couldn't just not check him out.

Freddy stopped banging on the door and looked at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

Troy jolted, "Oh, uh... Hey I think I hear someone!"

Footsteps approached the door and the bear boys got to their feet, still painfully close, but not yet touching.

The door swung open and they were greeted with the face of Bonnie. The purple haired bunny boy stood to the side, letting both teens out. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "So, should I even ask?"

"BB and Chica locked us in."

"Mhm."

 **ON A SIDE NOTE: I AM GOING TO THE BEACH NEXT WEEK SO UPDATES WILL EITHER BE AS USUAL OR PAUSED. Even though my updating schedule is already horrendous. So it probably wont make a difference.**

 **By the way, would you guys want to read the Originals get de aged and Goldie comes in and meets the Toys and helps them with the child Originals?**

 **If so, how young should they be? (Less than seven and in the same age.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back from my trip. I just thought that I would try to get a chapter out.**

 **Between you and me, there's like, five documents in my manager and its still getting me anxious.**

 **And frick, guys remind that if I do another FNaF story, to make Mangle genderfluid or nonbinary. Damn, all those chapters I suddenly regret even more.**

 **In this chapter the Toys meet Goldie.**

 **STORY TIME!**

To be honest, no one expected Goldie to show up. It was like a little thought in the back of their minds' that technically the Toys hadn't met him yet. But everything was so awkward following the moment in the closet that it was forgotten.

Which made it even more awkward when Goldie ended up glitching by when everyone was in the Party Room.

So, if anyone asked Mari, it was a perfectly reasonable excuse to let out a high pitch (very manly) screech and jump on a chair. Because honestly who would be that calm when a blond just appears behind you, right after the lights flickered off for a few seconds.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the pale man. "You're really not used to me, are you?"

"Goldie!" The little one ran towards her caretaker, burying her head in his stomach. Mari took the time to slowly get off the chair and make his way over to his own charges. They stood to the side as Goldie got greeted by his different charges.

Foxy looked over towards them. "Aye, you lads wouldn't have meeted him, now would ya?" Mari held back a cringe at the grammar.

The redhead gestured to the adult. "This idiot is Goldie, or, I guess, Golden Freddy. Gold, this is ChiChi, Troy, BonBon, BB, and Mari."

Goldie hummed thoughtfully, eyeing them over. His eyes settled on Mari. "So now I finally have have name to go with the beauty."

Mari raised an eyebrow, not sure whether or not it was just a joke or actual flirting. Though the sound of Bonnie face palming in the background had him convinced that it was the former.

Goldie winked one more time and turned around to throw a paper cup to Bonnie. It hit its mark and the purple haired boy cried out, clutching his forehead dramatically.

Foxy snickered, "Do you feel your connection to Voldemort, young Harry?"

Mari briefly wondered what the name Harry had to do with anything. Was it an 80's thing? Or was it an older trend? Slang? Honestly it could be anything with the way Mari keeps track of child trends.

Goldie snickered before turning to Freddy. "But, like seriously, where are all the knives?"

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "In the kitchen...?"

Goldie shook his head, "I already checked there. They're all gone."

Chica made a time out motion with her hands, "Woah, wait up. They can't be gone. I was playing with them yesterday."

"Okay, is it really appropriate for a child to be handling knives? Did the standards change in all the time I wasn't paying attention?" Mari couldn't help but ask.

Troy walked back into the room - when the heck did he even leave it? - and reported. "I just checked. And there were no knives, at all. I think even some forks were missing too."

"ThAt dOesN't makE aNy sENse. WhY woUlD sOmEONe steAl tHose?" Mangle asked, hanging from the ceiling.

ChiChi clicked her tongue. "Mangle get down from there, you'll fall."

Footsteps sounded in the hallways, walking towards the closed door. Everyone's eyes widened.

The band ran to the stage, transforming once in position. BB hurried over to his corner, transforming along the way. The Originals grabbed onto Goldie and in a few light glitches, were gone. After seeing Mangle hide in the rafters, making his way to his spot, Mari transformed and phased through the walls, leaving a faint image of him in the room, that faded in a few seconds.

* * *

Troy eyed the pair of humans suspiciously from his frozen spot.

The manager rarely visited when no security guard was present. And it was the weekend, so there was none. What did catch his eye was the person standing beside him.

Everything on him was purple.

Purple clothes. Purple hat. Purple shoes. _And was his skin purple too?!_

Honestly with all the magic transformations, Troy shouldn't be that surprised, but still. An all purple person? He could sense ChiChi and BonBon's unease from beside him. And if he moved his eyes, Troy bet he would BB looking nervous. Bet.

Purple dude finally looked away from the manager. "Ah, yes. I think I'll like my new job. Thank you for giving me my new job, sir."

Troy feel like screeching. His eyes were white. White. Like, no pupil or iris. Just plain mothertrucking white. The heck? Is this guy even alive?

The manager nodded one last time. "And I think you'll make a great new night time security guard."

Shoot.

Security Guard?

Frick.

Just looking at this sucker made him uneasy. Spending the night with him? Damn.

The older staff member kept talking, "- after all, you did this before."

When.

The.

Heck.

Did.

This.

Frickin.

Grape.

HAVE THIS JOB?!

Troy didn't remember seeing this dude for a second before today. Tonight. Whatever. Wait, hold up. Did the Originals have this dude? Why isn't he dead then? Even if he survived, why in the name of pizza would he come back?!

Purple guy nodded soberly, "Yes, it's such a shame that Fredbear's shut down."

Fredbears? Is Troy the only one confused?

What the heck was Fredbears?

He could sense ChiChi and BonBon's confusion again. So they didn't know either.

The two humans left, and Troy could hear them walking to the front door.

The heck just happened?

 **Wow, we actually get a little bit of plot in this! So, Purple Guy is here. Prepare yourself for the Originals freak it next chapter. Lots and lots of panic.**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Oh my god, I am a terrible author, aren't i? Its just wih school, I've been busy and I'm in such a rush.**

 **Sorry for any typos.**

 **STORY TIME!**

The Toys waited until they heard the front door close and the lock clicked. Flashing to their human form lightning quick, they babbled nervously among them.

"Did you hear-"

"-skin was purple-"

"Eyes! His eyes-"

"What just happened!"

Troy took a deep breath and quieted down his band mates. "What's first," he started, "is that we have a meeting. Originals included."

* * *

People sat down at the table and waited for the Toys to start talking and explaining. Troy realized that he was next to Freddy and shot him a smile. He saw Freddy smile a bit in response then turned his head to the others at the table. All in all, Troy thought, progress was made.

"We have a new nightguard."

Mari raised an eyebrow. "That's common. Not something I'd call a meeting for."

"It was what he looked like," Troy muttered. When he realized people were looking at him, he spoke louder: "He was purple-"

He never got any further as the Originals recoiled from the table, some even getting up from there chair. "Purple?" Foxy growled. ChiChi nodded.

"Why? Does that mean anything to you guys?"

Goldie shook his head. "I think we need to go. We'll meet back up later."

The Originals left, all of them looking a bit sick.

* * *

Goldie watched from the shadows as the Toys gathered near the stage. He sent his charges to bed, putting them in lockdown. All of them needed rest, he knew. Purple guy being the nightguard again was. . . an uncomfortable thought, to say the least.

He glitched and the lights flickered as he glitched to the group. They jumped and Goldie wryly reflected that his charges don't do that anymore. "Hello."

Troy gulped. "Hello, Goldie." This was the one that has a crush on my brother, was it not? Goldie thought.

"We haven't been. . . totally honest with all of you. The day we died. . ." The Toys' interest was evident, even Mari's.

Goldie took a deep breath. "The day we died, we were murdered. By a security guard. A purple one to be exact" -he ignired the gasps and raised his voice louder- "which is why, until the Purple Guy is killed, we'll stay in our quarters. I'm sorry. We all want to help you all, but. . . he's dangerous. So be careful." **(if y'all are curious I have a story about it called How They Died on my profile about what happened that night.)**

"So you're just gonna run? Hide? Don't you want to help? Don't you care about us?" ChiChi accused. Goldie's eyes flashed to white pupils and black backgrounds.

"I do," his voice was quiet and challenging. "But I care more about my charges than your puny lives any day. I will not have them freeze in a panic attack and possibly die, because you wanted help."

It was quiet as he glitched out.

This time the lights didn't turn back on.

 **Sorry, its a bit (VERY) short. Next chapter will have the Originals reaction in their quarters and how they take the lockdown.**

 **Reviews help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I am back! sorry go the long wait, I have more abiu my updating on my profile, if you guys want to check it out. But, I also have a few chapters semi planned out. I'm thinking maybe 4 or 5 more?**

 **also! I left a reference in this chapter about my other fnaf story "How They Died" so see if ya so it!**

 **okay,**

 **STORYTIME!**

Freddy looked up from the couch as Goldie glitched in. Chica was on his lap and he pressed her head to his chest as he asked, "How did they take it?"

Goldie shrugged jerking and sat on the couch by Freddy's feet. "Not as well as you'd think. Darn it!" He abruptly stood up. "I just want to keep my family safe! I don't want to put you in the same room as _him_ , I don't-I just want to keep you all safe."

"Goldie, calm down," Freddy soothed. "They just. . . don't understand."

"Yeah," he answered shortly. Goldie took a deep breath to calm himself down and glanced at Freddy and Chica. "I'll put Chica in her room. Go to sleep, Freddy," he added gently.

"No." Freddy shook his head. "I'll take her. You wanted to check on the Toys, didn't you?"

Goldie huffed a reluctant laugh. "Sorry. You're right, I should give them a proper warning. But I don't want to come back to any of you in the sofa."

Freddy nodded and Goldie glitched back upstairs, entering the stage would be a little over an hour before the night watch started. Goldie hoped it was enough time to warn them.

He found them on the stage, fiddling with their instruments. "Hey," he said. They looked up and stopped fidgeting.

"Goldie, we're sorry," Troy tried to say, but Goldie shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he insisted. "I should've been more gentle. It's just that it's him, ya know? Person who killed me and my siblings and their friends. Bit overwhelming, huh?"

The Toys shrugged guiltily. "Goldie, we shouldn't have pushed you," ChiChi admitted. "That wasn't cool of us. But he kinda creeped us out and then we hear that you aren't going to be with us and. . ." She gave a helpless shrug. "That's not an excuse, is it?"

"Well, that was kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Goldie said, rubbing his neck. "I need to talk to all of you about tonight."

BonBon tilted his head. "Goldie, you do realise we can't just disappear, right? That'll lead to questions if someone comes back in the morning and we aren't there."

Goldie laughed bitterly. "Believe me, kid. If I could, I'd had all of you across the world from him. But this is the best we can do for now. Now listen very carefully." He waited until all of them were learning towards him before continuing: "Now, tonight. The guy, Purple Man, Vincent, the hell you want to call him, he's gonna be unpredictable.

"Maybe he'll stay in the office, play the game. Or maybe he'll come out and hunt you down, reverse the game. Maybe he'll just wander. But no matter what, be careful. This guy is not afraid to disassemble an animatronic."

ChiChi shivered and pressed closer to Troy. Troy spoke up: "What if he tries to. . . tries to disassemble us? What do we do then?" He grabbed BonBon and ChiChi's hands.

"Then you flash to human form. And you run like hell. Run to safety, but do not lead him, under any circumstance, to the living rooms. If he catches you, flash immediately to animatronic form. Wires and metal are easier to fix then bone and flesh. And six hours, guys," Goldie finished quietly. "Six hours. Spread the word to the others."

"Six hours," BonBon repeated numbly.

* * *

"Hey, Goldie," Freddy slurred sleepily from his position. Indeed, the golden bear didn't come down to any of them on the couch but instead all of them on his bed, all sprawled out. "We kinda crashed here. Sorry."

Goldie sighed and smiled. "It's alright. Move over, though." He crawled in, carefully placing himself near Freddy and Chica.

The kids burrowed further together, pulling the blankets up to their chins.

Goldie ran a hand through Chica's hair. The Toys will have a challenge tonight, he thought grimly.

But he was okay.

His family was okay.

So why did he still feel terrified?

* * *

A few minutes before midnight, the Toys were all at their stations, robotic and still. Troy had a bad feeling about all of it. It only intensified when the night guard walked into the room. "Oooh," he cooed. "They got new little toys!" He stepped up to the stage, right in front of Troy. The leader didn't move, not even when the Purple Guy traced a finger over the metal. "And look how adorable they are! I wonder if they still have the little ones-well, the old ones now, I should say."

The Purple Guy looked around the room once more before climbing onto the stage, being toe to toe with Troy. "Oh, can you do that little thing, too?" he said, placing his hands on Troy's artificial cheeks. Troy had to gay he all his will to not recoil at the distinctly _wrong_ sensation. "Ah! Guess we'll find out tonight!" He let go and jumped off the stage. Jogging to the office, he waved a hand over his shoulder. "Bye! See you in five!"

The Purple Guy got into the office.

The clock struck twelve.

And Troy was scared for his family's safety.

* * *

And he was back again. Troy felt his eyes on him as he stood on the stage.

He tried to focus on the children and not the brown-eyed boy who was looking at him from the "employee's only" door, far from anyone's sight. He pretended not to notice until Freddy disappeared, closing the door behind him.

And really, that was enough to spark anybody's curiosity. And it was really his duty to see that Freddy wasn't messing with stuff. Just in case it messed with later shows. Yeah.

So he waited until the show ended, leaving ChiChi and BonBon to the children. He pushed open the door and Freddy's glowing eyes greeted him.

"Hey," Troy greeted with a high voice. He winced, then cleared his throat. "What're you doing here?"

Freddy shrugged and rubbed his chest, right over his heart. "How was-how was the performance?"

Troy shrugged and walked towards him while Feddy kept his head staring at the ground. "Well," Troy said after he took a seat beside him, "same old, same old. We sing, we entertain. How was your day?"

"Good," Freddy mumbled, still looking down.

"Yeah?" Troy teased, leaning forward a bit.

"Yeah," Freddy said more clearly as he looked up to face him. Only they were much more closer than he anticipated and-

Oh.

There was a brush of the lips, barely there but it was most definitely there. Both of their eyes widened and Freddy flung himself back. "Um," he stuttered, "I should probably go. Uh, bye, Troy! See-see you tomorrow!"

The Original scrambled up as he nervously avoided the other animatronic's eyes. He really hoped the blush wasn't too obvious in the dark. He left, head ducked and gave feeling too red for his liking.

Troy stared after him, an expression of shock still on his face. His fingers hesitantly reached up to touch his lips as Freddy left and he smiled-broad and wide, nearly splitting his face in half.

Maybe the day wasn't that bad.


End file.
